Organic Hybrid Colony
The Organic Hybrid Colony concept is intended as a near-term solution to the problem of building very large structures using a free-form organic style of architecture. Currently, the use of this form of design is limited entirely to a single construction technique; free-form mesh-reinforced ferro-cement. Though a very practical building technology, it has severe limits on the maximum scale of structures and, though current designers like Eugene Tsui enjoy envisioning organic structures of arcology scale, no known construction method derived from ferro-cement is capable of producing structures this large. This is a great problem for the residents of Organic style Seed marine settlements because it effectively stops their path of community growth at a small settlement size that can never function on the open sea. The Organic Hybrid concept attempts to overcome this limitation by employing normal PSP modules and a Tectonic style core structure or a similar space frame based on precast concrete components in a grid of several storeys height which supports an external 'concretion' of free-form ferro-cement structure. This, of course, mimics the similar strategy employed in many theme parks for the construction of faux rock features which have steel space frame cores. Thus these more organically styled elements need not bear great structural loads and the overall colony form can be nearly as organic and free-form in design as if it were truly organic in structure throughout. The chief limitation is that dwellings must conform to a strict order of levels as per the Tectonic concept, even if the terrace levels themselves are largely hidden. On the face of it, this is obviously a less efficient approach to construction. As simply illustrated by drawing any curved shape within the bounds of a rectangular box, a great deal of interstitial volume would be sacrificed in order to accommodate the 'flow' of non-Euclidean forms within the confines of a rectilinear superstructure -perhaps filled in many areas by a sprayed cementous foam insulation and fire-block like Airkrete. The superstructure, of necessity, must be kept thin in its members and large in span in order to reduce the chances of interior organic structures having to sacrifice their freedom of form to accommodate the geometry of the superstructure. In turn, most interior shell spaces must be kept within the bounds of the grid. Odds are that there will often be some conflict and that many very large organic interior volumes may need special structural engineering treatment or be completely precluded. But the approach is the best near-term solution to organic structure on very large scales and has the benefit of producing large span deep interior volumes with a regular spatial grid that would easily accommodate machinery and industrial applications. Overall, the Organic Hybrid Colony would share most of the limitations of its smaller scale counterparts in terms of the high skill and labor overhead of its construction and the inability to freely adapt spaces that are so highly specialized in design, thus requiring surgical demolition to accommodate change. But the modular superstructure would alleviate some of the structural integrity issues associated with surgical demolition work. For those committed to this powerfully symbolic aesthetic, this is perhaps the only near-term solution. Peer Topics *Tectonic Colony *Sea Foam Colony *Submarine Habitats *Aquarius Earth-Terminus Parent Topics *Aquarian Colony Design Concepts Phases